<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born to Love Pirates by Shintori_Khazumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186088">Born to Love Pirates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi'>Shintori_Khazumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???? - Freeform, Adventure, Diana hates em and loves em, Eventual Romance, F/F, LMAO, Pirates, is there any adventure here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think it’s romantic. Loving a pirate. Someone bound by the sea, as if cursed. Only stepping on shore ever once in a blue moon-“</p><p>“There are blue moons?!” Diana quipped excitedly. She’d never seen one before.</p><p>Bumping her forehead against that of the excitable girl, Bernadette continued, unfazed. “Loving a pirate is a curse… a spell you cast on yourself continuously once they have cast it but once on you.”</p><p>“Bad pirates?”</p><p>“I wonder…”<br/>----------</p><p>If Ruby could comment on one thing, after seeing for herself the lady that was most likely plaguing Akko’s mind, she would say for sure that her cousin had been bewitched. Though she was quite laughable herself, already holding deep affections for someone she shouldn’t have feelings for. Ever.</p><p>Pirates and Nobles.</p><p>How impossible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Born to Love Pirates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Another re-upload from tumblr that I should really get around to doing a part 2 to. Born to love Pirates, or simply “Pirates” is this work’s title... SO I feel the OCness just writing this so this is a warning beforehand. This is a RWBYxLWA crossover about… well… Pirate cousins Akko and Ruby and half-sisters (or so they claim) Diana and Weiss. And well… Pirates! I think. Anyway. Probably gonna be more romance than pirates. But, I do hope you stay for the ride and… </p><p>Enjoy?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Born To Love Pirates </strong>
</p><p><br/>“<em>Diana, honey?”</em></p><p>“<em>Mama?” A girl about five year of age looked up from the flower crown she was putting together for the sick woman, stuck in bed after her few years of fighting against unknown diseases of their time. “What is it?”</em></p><p>“<em>Don’t you think… the sea is beautiful?” The woman spoke more to herself and the view from her window than at the tiny bundle seated on her lap. A faraway look in her eyes, a tender smile tinted with longing, the little girl could only understand so much about an adult’s perspective.</em></p><p>
  <em>She answered as she knew how.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Mm! I think it’s </em><em><b>really</b></em><em> pretty! Just like mama! Or, well, maybe less. Mama is the most beautiful after all!”</em></p><p>
  <em>The lady responded with a chuckle, squeezing the adorable cheeks of her adorable daughter.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Then… what do you think about being in love with a pirate?”</em></p><p>“<em>Pi…rate? Is that what daddy is?” Diana asked curious. Was that another occupation of her busy businessman father?</em></p><p>“<em>I wonder…” Bernadette could only murmur in her dazed state, unaware of the confusion she was causing her five year old Diana.</em></p><p>“<em>I don’t know Mama. Is it good? Loving… Firets?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Giggles consumed the older woman as she hugged her child. “Pirates dear, Pirates.” She corrected, pulling Diana into her lap as she did when she was about to tell a story, and enthusiastically, her daughter complied, wondering what adventurous tale she’d get to hear this time.</em>
</p><p>“<em>Mama?”</em></p><p>“<em>I think it’s romantic. Loving a pirate. Someone bound by the sea, as if cursed. Only stepping on shore ever once in a blue moon-“</em></p><p>“<em>There are blue moons?!” Diana quipped excitedly. She’d never seen one before.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bumping her forehead against that of the excitable girl, Bernadette continued, unfazed. “Loving a pirate is a curse… a spell you cast on yourself continuously once they have cast it but once on you.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Bad pirates?”</em></p><p>“<em>I wonder…”</em></p><p>“<em>Mama, wondering again?”</em></p><p>“… <em>really Diana… I really wonder…”</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>//-//-//-//-//</em>
</p><p>With a start- that’s how Diana jolted awake, somehow immediately aware that her balcony doors, which she was certain were supposed to be closed, were wide open, the gentle caress of the night breeze making it’s intrusion through her clothes to chill her very bones.</p><p>She knew no logical explanation as to why her consciousness was suddenly very active and aware, but she knew her memories wouldn’t lie to her.</p><p>If those were supposedly shut, they should stay shut throughout her night’s repose. So this could only mean a single thing.</p><p>Someone had broken in.</p><p>At that realization, Diana quickly stilled herself, breathing as though she were asleep while on the lookout for any suspicious movement or sound in her room.</p><p>Eyes rapidly searching and straining, her breath hitched at the sound of a voice she did not quite recognize.</p><p>“And what are we doing up so late? And here I thought fair ladies such as yourself needed beauty rest.”</p><p>Maybe it acted as a trigger, those words, but Diana found it difficult to keep pretending as she sprung out of bed, and scrambled for one of her self-defense weapons, anything to ward off certain evil and she felt slight relief as she reached for her sheathed sword, a gift from her father, but that momentary calm was lost as the targeted blade disappeared from her sight, amazingly floating into a dark figure’s calloused hand.</p><p>“Now, now,” chuckled the intruder. “Wouldn’t want to cut ourselves so late at night. Who knows how difficult it is to search for things in this dimness, namely first-aid kits.”</p><p>“I’ll have you know…” Diana spoke, feeling a familiar emotion flare within her, eyes darting to a particular object close by, trying not to make it obvious that she was gunning for it. “I’m not the one who will be in need of medical response… it will be-“ Grabbing the broom by its sturdy wooden handle, she wielded it like a Warhammer, ready to whack the trespasser square on the head. “YOU!”</p><p>A gasp escaped her lips as the lower end of the cleaning object was caught with alarming ease, showcasing the obvious strength that petite figure (from what Diana could make out from the shadows) surprisingly had.</p><p>“Smacking a person you just met with a very well-made broom isn’t very polite, princess.” Diana wanted to punch that smirk off this irritating person’s face, the two of them slowly moving into the moon’s light.</p><p>-That intent may have to be put on hold, the owner of the room standing mesmerized by peculiar red orbs that burned through her emotional barriers, seeking her soul. Maybe ruining such a pretty face would have to wait until Diana committed it into memory.</p><p>“I see my charms have been successful in gaining your fav-OOORRRR, woah, woah woah!”</p><p>If this woman, as Diana could now clearly see, was attempting any smug comment, the platinum blonde needed only to wave around her wooden offense, threatening to break one very cute button nose.</p><p>“I don’t like prideful people. Even if I just so happen to be one myself.” Diana spoke, taking steps forward as she currently had the upper hand after shocking her companion for the night.</p><p>“I see.” Red spoke, regaining her composure quickly. “I don’t particularly dislike them. I think they have a certain allure to them.” She laughed, confusing Diana, before suddenly appearing behind her, sword to her neck, though it was sheathed. “And humbling them is a thrilling pleasure for me, I must admit.”</p><p>Diana growled as she struggled to break free from the weightless chokehold, the other woman stepping back to give her some space.</p><p>“You insult me.”</p><p>“As do you.” Was the playful reply.</p><p>A gap in time appeared before Diana charged forward with her trusty broom, readying an attack as this girl readied a defense.</p><p>In one fluid motion, Diana closed the gap while her foe… her foe… fell backward clumsily onto her center table, knocking over the glass pitcher with water and successfully creating enough noise to call forth footsteps from the hallway.</p><p>“Tch.” Trying to get up, the person tried to bolt for the open balcony doors, but was blocked by Diana.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re headed?” Truthfully, hearing the approach of someone she would have preferred not bothering irked Diana, but she didn’t have much choice as that seemed a surer way to apprehend this criminal.</p><p>“Listen, If I have to explain to you whatever situation this is, we’ll both be wasting our time. Why don’t I just hop back out that window and-“</p><p>“Diana!” Bursting through the door was a maiden with pre-white hair, panting in her sleeping gown, rapier ready to attack. “I heard a crash and- and… who the-“</p><p>“Weiss!”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you too.” Red orbs glimmered as they clashed with a scarred pair of blue. “Alas, my time is too short to spend with such lovely ladies such as yourselves, and I’d hate to waste yours, thus I must be on my way-“</p><p>“No, you won’t!”</p><p>With someone else to help her worry about the troublemaker, Diana was now made aware of a few more things. Outside her balcony, below, the city seemed painted with yellows and oranges, clear sign of lit torches and yells that confirmed a search party was being held. Not for a lost child or citizen… but maybe a runaway syndicate-</p><p>“I see you’ve finally taken notice of my… less than friendly friends.” The enemy giggled, making a sudden dash once more, only to have freedom stolen another time.</p><p>“So you aren’t just some perverted trespasser. You’re really a real catch of a scoundrel.” That seemed to elicit a negative reaction from said person, but that was quickly hidden behind a smile. Diana would have raised a brow at that. A criminal not wanting to be one? No, impossible.</p><p>“Let me through, Princess…es.” The intruder flashed a dashing smile, eyeing the open window after just barely dodging a slice to the throat.</p><p>“Over my dead body.” The British of the two replied. “The world could use less of you fiends floundering about, earning their dishonest living and being cruel devil spawn.”</p><p>“Hey now, lovely lady, not too nice a comment there. As far as you folk know, we could be kind peo-”</p><p>“Pirates?” The older of the two, with hair white as snow sneered, leveling her blade with the unfamiliar woman’s eye. “Judging from how you look to how you carry yourself…” She trailed off. Weiss wasn’t one to judge people- or maybe she had learned from someone some forgettable years back, not to, but she wasn’t being given much choice right now.</p><p>“Careful, those are some dangerous toys missy.” Red orbs twinkled mirthfully, dauntlessly touching the blade with her calloused hands. “High Quality.” She praised.</p><p>There was a pause in the air, a silence- Before the brunette bolted, nearing the window at a quick pace.</p><p>Diana was about to grab her by the hem of her robe, but the sound of a shot stopped her. It was an empty shot. A warning that annoyed her as she was successfully scared off.</p><p>“Thanks for the help, Miss Rose.” They heard the woman chuckle, looking up to where a head popped out, hanging upside-down from the balcony overhead.</p><p>“Anything for my partner… And to see such pretty girls.” The sniper winked, gaze lingering on the snow maiden for a tad bit longer. “Beautiful as always.” She mouthed inaudibly.</p><p>There was a strange familiarity in seeing unique silver eyes. This was the thought of one aristocrat’s daughter. Still, she had to pay it no heed, as compelling as it was to know.</p><p>“Well, we must be on our way. Pardon the intrusion, fair ladies. We meant you no harm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m bloody sure you ne'er meant any!” The platinum blonde growled sarcastically, held back by her elder half-sister. “Fight me, I swear on my name I shall take th-”</p><p>Suddenly cut off by the red eyes staring into her soul, far too close that noses touched, Diana had half a mind to wonder how the approach was made so speedily, yet soundlessly.</p><p>She looked to see how Weiss fared and saw her held back restrictively, but gently by this “Rose” person.</p><p>“Again…” The unexpectedly sweet-smelling pirate voiced, pinning Diana down with her eyes alone. “We mean you no harm.”</p><p>Before she could even blink, the pair vanished in a flurry of roses, and into the night.</p><p>It was a mystery to Diana, as were many things that night… But one thing was for certain… This lingering, tingling feel on her lips… That pirate-</p><p>“HOW DARE YOU ROB ME OF MY FIRST KISS!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>~0~pirates~ lwa ~pirates ~rwby ~pirates~0~-</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Disgraceful!” She muttered. “Utterly Disgraceful!”</p><p>The sound of a book being shut and a low sigh acted as the musical intro to today’s rant- the morning of the next day. “Please get over it, Diana dear. Not much we can do about it.” Weiss spoke softly, turning her gaze to her younger sibling who had fists clenched and ready for a fight, it seemed.</p><p>“Not much…? Not much?! That insolent-! Insolent…” It was as if she were searching for the most appropriate of words to describe her lips' thief. She found one, Weiss supposed, seeing her blue orbs sparkle in rage. “Child!”</p><p>“Child? Really?” The snow princess asked, honestly amused.</p><p>“As if you couldn’t see that childishness in her actions.” Diana huffed in embarrassment as she lacked any better words as of the moment, obviously flustered.</p><p>“Well, I do have to agree.” Weiss hummed in concordance. “But… they'd inflicted zero harm on as, as they said.” Taking a sip from her usual cup of coffee, she had a moment of thoughtfulness. “That type of thinking isn’t childish at all, choosing not to act barbaric as we would have assumed- and if I may,”</p><p>At that pause, Weiss became hesitant to speak her mind as she knew her next words needed to be spoken with the utmost care and tact. Diana had cultivated a certain dislike for the sea-faring folk due to an unfortunate happening in days long past. If it were possible, Weiss would turn back the clock if it meant there was no pressing, inquisitive gaze directed at her telling her there was no ‘turning back’.</p><p>“What is it?” Diana asked, almost impatiently.</p><p>Another sigh escaped Weiss as she gave in. “They might not be as cruel or conniving as we might think.” The silence that followed was one of the most unnerving moments in her life, making her regret immediately her words, or even thinking of the dreaded idea of… “kind pirates”. It was one of those times when Diana would stare at her blankly, no picture painted on her face, not giving anything away yet here eyes were steely cold as they asked-</p><p>“What…was that?”</p><p>This face Diana was making. It was her infamous ‘cold mask’, her ice mask, her… whatever stoic expressions could be described as. Admittedly, Weiss had one too, else they wouldn’t have deserved the title, “The Winter Princesses of the Seas”. Living near the waters, aristocrats with eyes coldly blue and beauty so sharp and stern, it was no wonder. Weiss, the snow princess. Diana, the Ice princess. It was their public façade.</p><p>In younger years, Weiss would have never considered the possibility of them using this face on each other, yet she stood corrected years later, or well, in her current state, sat corrected.</p><p>Swallowing that sudden existence of a lump in her throat, Weiss willed herself to stand; stand tall and brave as an older sister should when trying to prove a point to her younger sister- well, as tall as she could with how said ‘younger sister’ towered over her with ease, more intimidating to say the least.</p><p>Yet Weiss remained in her resolve.</p><p>“I think they aren’t bad people, not all of them at least.”</p><p>Diana’s indifference slipped.</p><p>“These People! These Pirates! They, they… They rob father and tarnish his name! They pillage and plunder and take women and children to do with as they please for the feeding of their godforsaken mirth! They are-“</p><p>“Is that really it?” Weiss stated, calmer now than she was earlier. “How can you say that? With such positivity?”</p><p>If her sister thought she was at a loss for words, Diana simply needed to prove she wasn’t, throwing the question right back at her. “Then, How can <em>you</em> say that? Such things?”</p><p>“Diana, I, I’ll be frank with you. Maybe it’s because my mind is so full of a fantasy that may or may not be true, or maybe I’ve spoken to a few people with differing views lately, but I believe that not all people are as bad as you think they are. I’ve been hearing you loathe these pirates for years. And it’s been years since they bothered our port town! Diana, even last night, as pirate-y as they admitted they were, they meant no harm! I think-“ Weiss cut herself off, seeing a look she did not appreciate seen on Diana’s face.</p><p>It was one of the faces she rarely saw, and she preferred it to be rare as seeing it tore a hole in her heart.</p><p>The look of Diana’s raw pain.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“D-Diana… umm… Diana.”</p><p>“They killed my mother.” She breathed through clenched teeth. “And I will <em>NEVER</em> forgive them.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>//-//-//-//-//</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Salty winds were never really her favorites, but she didn’t dislike them either. They were fresh, yet sticky after a while, inviting and cool, but in a way… just not all too impressive. This was the conclusion the ponytailed brunette came up with.</p><p>“Earth to Akko.” A hand waved repeatedly in front of hazy burgundy, silvers as coins were calling to meet up with wine reds. “Hey! Hey, what’s got you all floaty and stuff?”</p><p>“Ruby, I’m not floaty. Just… thinking.”</p><p>So maybe that over-exaggerated gasp felt just a teensy bit offending to Akko, but not much more than the following statement. “You? Thinking?”</p><p>“Speaking of thinking,” Ruby mused, dashing up the mast of the random boat she and her cousin had hijacked, now sailing in the middle of the waters at dawn, and seating herself beside the wandering-minded lass. “What <em>were</em> you thinking?! Getting spotted and running into a random home? Not to mention… why did you have to take so long? You obviously could have just snuck out as soon as the mob passed!”</p><p>Akko didn’t answer. Her attention had already been surrendered to thoughts of porcelain skin framed by platinum blonde hair that tickled rosy cheeks and apple-red lips.</p><p>The eyes that revealed themselves in their surprise, in their anger, in their indignation, it was like watching flaming Ice! Akko nearly shivered at the memory of that intense gaze- scratch that, she did shiver. Blamed it on the chill of the early morning.</p><p>Ruby sighed at the lost look on that foreign face. Scratching the back of her neck as she gave up, she gave out a guilty chuckle. “Well, I suppose I do understand to some extent why you stayed.” The following statement was a whisper to ensure Akko wouldn’t hear any suspicious sounding phrase, though the former one already fell on deaf ears. “<em>I would have stayed too.</em>”</p><p>That scar and that voice… that weapon… it would undoubtedly haunt her forever, Ruby Rose was certain of that much at the very least.</p><p>Seeing that this conversation was going nowhere, the Rose girl lay against the wooden pole, hands digging in her pocket and tossing a piece of bread to the absent-minded Akko who caught it out of reflex, still staring off into the distance, at the shore they had just left behind.</p><p>If Ruby could comment on one thing, after seeing for herself the lady that was most likely plaguing Akko’s mind, she would say for sure that her cousin had been bewitched. Though she was quite laughable herself, already holding deep affections for someone she shouldn’t have feelings for. Ever.</p><p>Pirates and Nobles.</p><p>How impossible.</p><p>And yet, here they were, love-struck teenage idiots, Hoping, actually trying to believe they stood a chance, only to internally shoot the prospect down themselves. A cycle of self-torture, truly man-vs-self conflict’s prime example.</p><p>With a chuckle and the truth spoken, Ruby took a bite of her share of breakfast. Despite her words, this was still their livelihood and means of staying alive. Their ‘work’. They would just have to do another set of their routine come daybreak and nightfall. It was the nature in which they were born. It was destiny’s law written for them.</p><p>Still-</p><p>“We’re hopeless pirates.”</p><p>Truth was truth.</p><p>The only words Ruby said that Akko actually heard, or maybe took note of, it seemed as she bit her bread with an approving hum, swallowing it to ready her reply.</p><p>Their fists meeting in a bump, they took in a deep breath of salty sea air and released it all in a sigh. (Akko sneezing as she didn’t quite like the smell.)</p><p>“That we are.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: My goal was to touch 3000 words… the A/Ns cheat though… but do tell on how it fared? Till next time?</p><p>~Shintori Khazumi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>